File talk:Undead lichking.jpg
Replacements I have given my character the portrait in game and the in-game display seems a lot closer to the one already up then the more faded replacement. The ones I stuck with were the standard large portrait (albeit for a few I had originally upload a different size and had to replace them with the large tga later, but I did not resize any of them to turn huge into a large or small to large). I took the large .tga instance, ran it through a tga to jpg converter, cropped out the lower brown area (typical for all the tgas) and uploaded the result. I am not sure what converter the faded ones are being run through but it does seem to suppress finer details. WhiZard (talk) 17:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) * That's an interesting choice of words because "faded" is how I would describe the images that were replaced, not the replacement. Although, I suppose "washed out" would be more accurate for the replaced images. The washed out version is what you are seeing in the game? Just how high do you have your gamma set in the game? You do get more details with gamma set just a click or two brighter than what I'd consider normal, but that could just mean that this picture of a dark, spooky villain is supposed to be dark. Anyway, the converter used was GIMP. I opened the .tga in GIMP, cropped the canvas (and layer) height to 200 pixels, and saved as .jpg. What converter are you using that ended up washing these images out? (And what are you using to crop the images? In GIMP, I just type "200" when resizing the canvas, and I get the correct crop each time, not varying between 198 and 207.) --The Krit (talk) 20:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::In-game I am seeing a lot larger gray-scale than what your images have. Take Maggris, for instance, in game I see a grey head with a gradually darkening body till it is black at the end. Your image of her has her entire body in black, which would normally suggest a lower resolution for the conversion. Here is the indentifying info from my tga to jpg converter's readme. As for cropping images, I am using Windows photo gallery. Author: Marchus B. Williams (a.k.a RED SITH) e-mail: mbynw@hotmail.com Description: ConvertShots.exe is a .tga to .jpg converter. ::WhiZard (talk) 21:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::* I am not familiar with ConvertShots.exe, but I did find a reference to it having "Adjust Image Briteness" enabled by default. If you did not uncheck that, the result would likely be a washing out of dark images. --The Krit (talk) 11:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) * Looking at File:Elf female 01.jpg and File:Elf female 01 orig.jpg, the replacements you uploaded are much lighter than the originals uploaded by Austicke. That makes it seem more likely that the problem is with your converter changing the files, not with the darker versions GIMP produces. Have you looked at the .png's .tga's to see how they compare to what your converter is producing? (Looking at them in-game is affected by your game's gamma setting, so that is not reliable. You could very well be looking at much brighter scenery than BioWare intended.) --The Krit (talk) 21:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :* Which .png's are you referring to? I'm just seeing .tga from the NWN explorer. WhiZard (talk) 23:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::* Oops. Thinking one thing and writing another. Fixed. --The Krit (talk) 23:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :* The NWN explorer view does look a lot closer to yours for both Maggris and Masterius. In game it is much brighter. WhiZard (talk) 23:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::* Lower the gamma slider in NWN's video options. --The Krit (talk) 02:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::* My gamma is toward the middle; raising and lowering does not seem to have any impact on the portrait, even though the environment changes from dark black at lowest to near white at highest. WhiZard (talk) 02:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::* Strange. My gamma affects everything on the screen except text and pure black. The 3-D rendering and the 2-D GUI (including portraits) both get darkened and lightened with my gamma slider. Don't know why it is different on your system, but looking at more of the other portraits you've uploaded, I think you might want to find out how to get your GUI darkened. (All of the portraits you've uploaded look washed out to me, many to the point of looking bad. Since that's what you're seeing in-game, I think you're missing out, regardless of what ends up in the wiki.) --The Krit (talk) 16:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC)